Into the Spider's Nest
by BreadedShrimp
Summary: Oneshot, Completed :: Kagome is the fly trapped in Naraku's nest. Only her dreams of Inuyasha are keeping her alive. Just what is Naraku doing to cause so much pain to Kagome? R for language and sexual situations.


Author's Notes: I am currently away from the computer I use to write Color Me, Red. I am on vacation right now. I have the 3rd chapter done for Color Me, Red ready, but it's on the computer I use at home. Im really sorrie! Expect the 3rd chapter to be up on Wednesday (maybe even sooner) because that's when I get back home. But for now... Visit my website dedicated to Nar/Kag (look at my profile). Two smutty fanfics are up there for your pleasure and here is something to make up for not being able to update Color Me, Red. Also, I'd like to credit the title to Profiler120. It's the name of her site dedicated to Nar/Kag. Check her profile and visit it. :)

_Noelle_

* * *

**Into the Spider's Nest**  
  
Kagome let out a small cough. Blood splattered onto to her clothes as she continued to cough and soon it began to drip from her mouth.  
  
_It hurts... Hurts so much..._  
  
Her crystal blue eyes grew hazy from exhaustion and pain. They grew foggy from the tears that now filled her eyes.  
  
_Please stop this pain...  
_  
Her wrists were becoming raw and bloody from the dry rough rope, that trapped her. Same with her ankles. The raven haired girl was lying in the middle of a dugon-like room, bondaged up.  
  
Naraku... Naraku said he would help her. Said he would give her the jewel shards he had. Instead, he tricked her. She remembered it so clearly now. The deal. She was to give up her virginity to him and he would provided all his shards to her. Inuyasha would have been so proud and happy. He would have loved her so. Her eyes slowly began to drift. Naraku... He lied. He raped her. Raped her and raped her. Over and over again. All Kagome could do was scream, cry, whimper. All she could do was take it all in. She rested her head upon the floor and let the blood flow from her wounds. It hurt so much. The pain was unbearable at first, but now... She was beginning to get use to it. It was still painful, yes, but not as drastically intense as it was before.  
  
The door began to creak as light hit the school girl's face. Her eyes open quickly, only to hurt from the light. Who was it this time? Usually Kagura or Kanna would come to bring her food. It was pretty disgusting. The food was almost always spoiled or almost rottened. Usually carried a sour salty taste to it. How Kagome would have killed for a hamburger and cheese fries. Her eyes quickly shut from the pain of the light and she slowly squinted to see who it was. Her eyes began to widen with fear.  
  
"Na... Na... Naraku?" She barely made out. It was indeed Naraku. His cold crimson eyes glared down upon her as he let out a smirk.  
  
"Kagome." He savored the name. He watched her squirm a bit. "Kagome..." He said once more. She had stopped squirming and turned to look at him. How she loathed looking at him. He propped himself on one knee and grabbed a chunk of the matted and bloody raven locks of her hair. She let out a startled cry as he yanked her face to his.  
  
_More pain... More pain to add._  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong?" Naraku sneered as he licked her bloody chin. His hot wet tongue trained up to her panting mouth. Kagome began to yelp as he plunged his tongue into her dry copper tasting mouth. His tongue swirled next to hers and his hands were molesting her small framed body. She began to struggle, but it was all useless. Everything she did was useless. He continued to rape her mouth as he grabbed at her bruised and beaten chest. She had given up struggling and let him molest and abuse her. She should have been used to it by now. She was trapped away for three months. Those three months was pure toture and pain. Not a day passed, where she had not thought of Inuyasha. He would kill Naraku, break through the door and rescue her from all the suffering she had been through.  
  
Even when Naraku carved his name onto her back, she was thinking of Inuyasha. Even when he shoved a dagger into her, Inuyasha clouded her thoughts. As Naraku groped her bottom, she let out a moan...  
  
"Inuyasha..." Her eyes widen suddenly and she stared at Naraku. He had stopped what he was doing and stared at her in anger. His hand then collided with her face, causing her to cry out.  
  
"What the fuck?!" Naraku growled out.  
  
Kagome stared in shock as she touched her now red cheek.  
  
_No more pain... No more pain to add._  
  
Naraku then began to hit her some more. Hitting became punching. Punching became kicking. Kicking led to scratching. Scratching soon became biting. Biting to nipping. Nips to kissing. The hits became soft gentle caresses. Naraku smiled as Kagome's voice was too sore from screaming to make anymore noise. Naraku kissed her some more and then laid the now passed out girl to the floor.  
  
"Too bad you had to pass out. We could have had some more fun." Naraku softly said. As he left the room, Kagome's eyes shot open. She lifted her head and let out a soft sigh. She had once again managed to get out of him raping her. She let out a frown and stared at the ceiling. She then closed her eyes and drifted into dreams of Inuyasha finally rescuing her. Finally being free.  
  
_No more...  
_  
But for now. She was still the fly in the spider's nest. So far the only one to go into the spider's nest and still be a live.

**The End**

* * *

I don't really like how this came out, but tell me what you think!


End file.
